Férias No Caribe
by stanaluancastle
Summary: Férias em família e amigos é sempre divertido, mas o que será que a nossa família "Castle" irá aprontar nesse cruzeiro de Ano Novo para o Caribe? Será que algo insperado irá acontecer durante essa viagem? Tive essa ideia vendo um programa na TV. É uma fic totalmente nova e diferente das que eu já li, porfavor leia e se gostar comente.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do Autor: Nova fic, espero que gostem.**

**Disclaimer: Castle não é meu :(**

* * *

Chegou, finalmente chegou o dia em que todos esperaram. Hoje era o dia em que todos iriam para um cruzeiro ao Caribe (com parada na jamaica) para passar o ano novo.

Castle como sempre era o mais animado, estava a semanas planejando TUDO o que iria fazer lá e a sua mala já estava pronta desde o mês passado, ele planejava novas opotunidades para fazer com sua namorada, Kate Beckett, sim, eles estão namorando, a exatamente 3 anos, e nessa virada de ano fariam 4 anos juntos. Bem que alguém poderia dar um passo né?

Kate, Alexis, Martha, Jim, Lanie, Javier, Ryan, Jenny e a filhinha deles de 2, Gabriela também iriam ao cruzeiro, afinal quem não iria? Até eu iria.

Kate estava feliz em viajar com seu namorado, amigos e família. Ela também esperava que a relação entre ela e Castle desse um pulo a frente nessa vida, mas ela também estava com medo do que poderia acontecer. Ontem a noite ela arrumou sua mala, muitas coisas, mas nem dá para comparar com a de Castle. Ela colocou principalmente seus vestidos maravilhosos para o jantar a noite, seus bikinis e suas lingeries, quem sabe ela poderia surpreender Castle? Afinal, era um quarto só para eles dois. Kate também queria muito experimentar o SPA do navio, ela sempre ouviu que era maravilhoso, e talvez ela pudesse passar mais tempo com sua filha-de-lei, Aleixis, afinal no futuro ela poderia ser sua madrasta, não, ela poderia ser sua mãe, e ela queria ter mais conexão com a Alexis.

Alexis estava super empolgada para ir ao cruzeiro, essa era a sua primeira vez indo, e ela queria fazer todos os progamas que o cruzeiro tinha; ela viu no roteiro do cruzeiro varias atividades legais, e inclusive as paradas do navio, a que ela mais gostou foi a parada na Jamaica, ela vai experimentar tudo o que ela puder, não vai peder essa oportunidade maravilhosa. Alexis planejava a mesma coisa que Kate, passar um tempo só elas duas juntas, sem incomodo, só elas, papo de meninas, carinhos, conhecer mais uma das outras. Ela ja considerava Kate sua mãe, Kate não sabia disso, mas ela considerava. Afinal, Meredith nunca mais deu sinal de vida, ela só aparecia quando ela queria, e a figura materna mais próxima que Alexis ja teve era Kate. E ela a ama tanto, talvez elas pudessem ter uma conversa sobre o relacionamento de mãe e filha delas duas.

Lanie e Javier estava um pouco apreensiva sobre o que poderia acontecer nessas férias, pois ela e Esposito compartilhariam um quarto juntos, e eles ainda tinham aquela paixão não revelada deles. Mas eles também estavam felizes, talvez poderia acontecer, quem sabe?

Ryan, Jenny e Gabriela estavam completamente animados, principalmente Gabriela, ela ira conhecer vários lugares, iria ver o mar, a praia, umas das coisas que ela ama, e passaria mais tempo com os seus tios, principalmente sua tia Katie, a sua tia favorita.

Martha e Jim, estavam indo completamentes felizes, iriam passar mais tempo com a sua família amada, e claro, Martha também estava indo a procura de um novo amante, e Jim seu motivo principal era passar mais tempo com a sua filha, seu genro e sua nova neta, Alexis.

* * *

12h era a hora de encontro marcada pelo pessoal, todos iriam se encontrar na casa de Castle para ir depois ao porto embarcar.

11:45h e Castle estava igual a uma criança de 5 anos na hora de ir tomar banho, correndo pelas casa toda, derrubando tudo, reclamando que estava faltando coisas, mas não estava faltando nada, até a sua arma de Laser Tag ele estava levando de tanta insistência com Beckett, até que ela se cansou de discutir e deixou ele levar. E Kate estava no sofá sentada com as pernas esticadas tomando café ao lado de Martha, Jim e Alexis, que estavam só rindo da interação do casal.

"Kateeeeeeee, você colocou meu smocking na mala?" Disse Castle correndo em direção a ela.

"Sim Castle, eu coloquei." Disse nem olhando mais para a cara dele, de tento que ele perguntou e ela respondeu sim.

"Obrigada!" Disse correndo pro outro lado do sótão, mas parando para dar um selinho nela. Um não, cada vez que ele vai de um lado para o outro da casa, ele passa e da um selinho ou até mesmo mais, mas eles sempre tem que parar porque a Alexis reclama.

"Kateeee! Meus óculos? Onde eles estão? Ai meu deus Kateeee, eu não posso perder eles! Kateeeee vem aqui no quartoooo!" Castle disse choramingando berrando do quarto.

"Está na sua cabeça!"

"Ihh é mesmo...Obrigada!"

"De nada Castle...!" Ela responde ja esperando a próxima pergunta.

"KAT.." Ele ia perguntar algo mais quando ela deu um berro o interrompendo.

"RICHARD CASTLE VEM AQUI AGORA!" Ela berrou da sala. Alexis,Martha e Jim estavam só sorrindo, eles eram o casal mais engraçado, estranho e apaixonado que elas já tinham visto na vida.

"Sim, amorzinho?" Ele veio na direção dela com a cabeça abaixada.

Ela se levantou do sofá, parou na frente dele, e pos as mãos no rosto dele. "Rick olha, se acalma, daqui a pouco nós precisamos sair para ir ao porto, e você estava desesperado a toa, está tudo arrumado, menos você" Ela o deu um selinho "Agora, vai lá no quarto e vai colocar uma calça, pois eu não sei se você percebeu, mas você está só de cueca."

Castle olhou para baixo e olhou rapidamente para cima com os olhos arregalados e a bochecha corada, e encontrou os olhos de Kate. Ela riu de sua vergonha, e deu um beijo como se dissesse _"Tudo bem, eu te desculpo."_

"Vamos Rick, vamos te arrumar" Ela pegou a mãe dele e foi para o quarto. No meio do caminho piscou para os três. Alexis não conseguiu se segurar e explodiu na gargalhada, levando Martha e Jim para fazer o mesmo.

"Eiii" Castle parou no meio do caminho, fazendo com que Kate parasse também "Isso não é engraçado, é constrangedor!" Disse Castle ja irritado.

"Des... culpa.. pai.. ahahhaa, é que... eu só... ahah estou imaginando você na hora de casar com Kate.. ahhaha... vai ser ilário." Disse limpando uma lágrima do olho, mas na hora percebeu que falou uma grande besteira, e olhou para Kate e seu pai, e como esperado, os dois estavam com os olhos arregalhados, e olhou para Martha que estava sorrindo, e Jim estava piscando para Kate. Alexis querendo fazer passar esse momentando constrangedor, resolveu logo voltar para o assunto anterior.

"Agora, pai, vai se arrumar, daqui a pouco o pessoal está chegando" E quando ela disse isso, a campanhia tocou.

Castle saiu correndo quase derrubando Kate no chão, ele não queria que vissem ele de cueca. Kate só balançou a cabeça rindo baixinho, e falou alto para si mesma. "Deus, me ajude. Eu não mereço isso." E foi para o quarto deixando Jim e Martha rindo, enquanto Alexis foi abrir a porta.

* * *

No quarto Castle ja estava se vestindo, e Kate foi terminar sua bolsa, e pegar seu iPod, sua máquina, seu celular e seus óculos; e percebeu Castle sorrindo para ela. Ela foi na direção dele e selou os lábios com os dele, dando um beijo completamente apaixonado. Até que ouviram uma barulheira vindo da sala. Com certeza gabi estava aqui, junto com Jenny e Ryan, e Lanie e Esposito tinham acabado de chegar, porque Espo, lógico, era o mais barulhento da sala, depois de Gabi que estava gargalhando com Alexis.

"Vamos, chegou a hora." Ela disse se separando dele, pegando suas coisas e Castle as dele e indo para a sala ao encontro dos amigos.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Embarcando

Estavam todos na fila para embarcar no cruzeiro. (O cruzeiro se chamava **Liberty Of The Seas - Royal Caribbean** ) Estavam todos com os seus passaportes e passagens.

"Okay, então eu e Rick estamos no quarto 710. Alexis, pai e Martha estão no 715. Lanie, você e o Javi estão no 716, Jenny, Ryan e Gabi estão ao lado do nosso no 709, nesse quarto Rick pediu para eles porem uma cama pequena para Gabi, na verdade pedimos berço, mas eles não tinham a disposição, então teve que ser essa cama pequena está tudo bem?"

"Sim, claro! Obrigada Kate, eu aprecio isso bastante." Jenny respondeu sorrindo.

"E obrigada a vocês também por chamar a gente para essas férias de ano novo. É uma oportunidade incrível, e estamos muito animados, principalmente Gabi. Não é Gabi?"

"Praia!" Gabi berrou jogando os braços para cima. Gabi, falava muito pouco, mas Alexis estava ensinando a eles algumas palavras novas, esperando que seu vocabulário se enriquecesse.

"Isso mesmo Gabi, praia. Nós estamos indo para a praia!" Respondeu Javi pegando ela no colo.

Gabi riu, e bateu as mãos. Ela era uma das coisas mais adoraveis desse mundo. Lanie estava olhando para Kate e Rick, ela não sabe se eles dois perceberam, mas Kate estava encostada no peito de Castle, e ele estava a abrançando por trás colocando as mãos no estômago dela, e a mão de Kate estava por cima da dele, e os dois estavam sorrindo, olhando para a interação entre Gabi e Espo. Lanie simplismente sorriu, mas quando ia falar algo. Jim interrompeu.

"Vamos pessoal, nós somos os próximos a embarcar."

Kate e Rick ao entrar no quarto ficaram completamente encantados. O quarto-suite era enorme, com uma varanda, uma cama de casal King Size no meio, as paredes eram vermelhas, tinham um banheiro enorme, com banheira e chuveiro separado. Uma pia com um espelho que qualquer mulher fica apaixonada. Em frente a cama de casal, tinha uma televisão de tela-plana, um móvel embaixo tinha uma mesinha com cadeira e um computador. Castle pulou de alegria. Quando a e equipe do cruzeiro soube que o famoso escritor Richard Castle iria vim passar o Ano Novo no navio com a sua linda musa e namorada Detetive Katherine Beckett e com a sua família, eles foram logo arranjar os melhores quartos para eles, e com certeza por um leptop para o escritor no quarto dele, e bem, parece que o deixou muito feliz. Ao lado da mesinha tinha um espelho com uma outra mesa ao lado para por as maquiagens e as bolsas de necessidades, em frente a porta do banheiro, tinha um armário enorme. O quarto tinha seu próprio ar-condicionado e aquecedor, e também tinha um mini-frigobar. Ao lado da cama, tinha uma mesinha com o relógio, e uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças de vinho, e a cama estava coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Ou seja o quarto era perfeito, do jeito que o casal sonhou em ter.

Quando Lanie e Javier entraram no quarto foi um espanto total, mas por dentro eles ficaram totalmente felizes. O quarto era parecido com o do Castle e da Beckett, mas era um pouco menor. Tinha uma cama de casal, o quarto era com as paredes pintadas totas de verde, tinha um mini frigo-bar, ar-condicionado/aquecedor, um banheiro enorme, com banheira e chuveiro saparados, uma mesa de maquiagem enorme, uma TV de tela-plana, e um XBOX 360 na mesa embaixo da televisão. Esposito com certeza vai ficar a noite inteira jogando, se Lanie não fizer algo a respeito.

Martha, Jim e Alexis ao entrar ficaram encantados, e toda a preoculpação de onde iriam dormir passou, como o quarto deles era o do último andar, castle conseguiu comprar o quarto 715, que era o maior de todos, porque dentro dele tinham 3 camas de casal, e 2 banheiros, tinham uma TV de tela-plana, com canais especiais passando jogos de Baiseball, e filmes teatrais. O quarto era todo amarelo, e também tinha uma mesa de maquiagem, e um armário enorme, é claro, com Martha Rodgers hospedada lá, tinha que ter. Alexis ao lado de uma cama viu um leptop, e vários livros, ela teve certeza que o pai dela pediu alguns. Nossa, como ela amava seu pai, e ela ja estava amando essas férias.

Ryan, Jenny e Gabi ao entrar foi pura alegria, o quarto era todos lilás, como Gabi amava, tinha uma cama pequena com colcha e travesseiro das princesas, e varios bonecas das princesas espalhadas pela cama, Gabi foi logo se soltando do colo da mãe e pulando na sua cama. Ao lado da cama de Gabi, tinha a cama de casal, era um king-size também. Com uma TV de tela-plana na frente, com vários canais de filmes e o canal da Disney. O banheiro era enorme, igual a do quarto Caskett. Com mesa de maquiagem, armário, e ao lado da cama de casal champagne, para o casal apaixonado.

Todos começaram a desarrumar suas malas e se preparar para se encontrarem no deck do navio as 15h, para conhecer o cruzeiro todos juntos.


	3. Conhecendo o Navio

"Uau Rick, eu nem sei como te agradecer, a gente mal chegou no navio, e ja está sendo incrível!" Kate disse envolvendo os braços em torno da cintura de Castle.

Eles ja tinham desemcompactado todas as malas, e com certeza o resto do pessoal também pois ja tinham ligado avisando que estavam indo para o deck do navio. Beckett ficou impressionada com o que Castle conseguiu arrumar para sua família nessas férias, e o quarto deles, era simplesmente impressionante. Castle a segurou envolvendo-a nos braços dele.

"É tudo para a minha família." Ele respondeu ja beijando-a. Kate sorriu entre os beijos, ela estava tão feliz, e ele acabou de considerar ela a sua família. Ela tinha uma família, uau. A 2 anos a trás quando ela disse aquelas 3 palavras, ela sabia que ela estaria para sempre feliz, que ela estaria para sempre segura nos braços dele, que ela no futuro teria um família, uma família com ele. Eles tiveram que se separar por falta de ar.

"Eu te amo!" Ela disse.

"Eu também te amo!" Ele disse sorrindo de volta. Kate saiu do conforto de seus braços e segurou a sua mão.

"Vamos Rick, vamos conhecer o navio." Ela o puxou até a porta da cabine.

"Ah nãoooo, eu prefiro ficar no quarto e fazer outras coisas." Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela levantando as sobrancelhas e a agarrando pela cintura de volta para ele.

"Agora não, vamos sair, está todo mundo nos esperando." Rick nem prestou atenção no que ela estava falando, ele estava muito ocupado beijando o pescoço dela para ouvir. Kate sem perceber inclinou a cabeça para o lado para mais acesso, mas quando ela percebeu, ela voltou a sua postura anterior. "Rick... Se você não parar de fazer isso agora, você ficará sem sexo por um mês, começando a partir de hoje. Ou seja, sem sexo no navio, menos de uma das suas fantasias comigo não cumpridas." Ela sorriu quando viu que ele parou e a olhou nos olhos. Ele franziu os olhos e a ficou observando. A boca de Kate tremia para não rir da cara dele.

"Cruel!" Ele a disse. Ela somente revirou os olhos e saiu da cabine de mãos dadas com ele.

O navio era íncrível, o Deck do navio era impressionante, a piscina era enorme e tinha 2 banheiras de hidromassagem ao lado dela, em volta tinha uma fileira de cadeiras de praias, a água da piscina era salgada, para que você tenha a sensação de água do mar e uma tela de cinema externa ao lado da piscina. A noite a banheira e a piscina ascendem luz fluorescente para o deck ficar todo colorido.

"Uau Castle, esse navio é incrível, muito obrigada por convidar nós para vir também" Comentou Lanie para Castle.

"É, valeu mano." Espo disse depois dando um tapinha nas costas de Castle.

"Que isso gente, eu adoro sair com vocês, e nessas férias, eu não poderia deixar vocês de fora." Ele sorriu de volta. "Agora vamos continuar a conhecer."

No último andar do navio, na parte de trás, tinha simulador de surf **(Flow Rider®) **, com piscina de onda. Ao lado tinha campos de mini-golf, e na frente havia um quadra de basquete, futebol e handball. E ao lado da quadra, uma parde enorme de escalagem.

"Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alex..."

"PAI! VOCÊ CONHECE QUANTAS ALEXIS? SÓ TEM EU AQUI!" Alexis o interrompeu.

"Desculpe. Mas olha isso! Uma parede de escalada, vamos porfavoooooor?" Ele perguntou choramingando ja de joelhos na frente da filha.

"Vamos." Castle começou a fazer a dança da alegria até que Alexis foi e acabou com a sua felicidade. "Mas hoje não, estamos todos conhecendo o navio, e tenho certeza que está todo mundo cansando, inclusive eu e você."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada Castle, você ouviu sua filha e ela tem razão. Vamos." Kate falou e pegou na mão dele, Alexis somente sorriu. "Vamos conhecer o resto do navio.".

O cruzeiro também tinha pista de patinação no gelo, ringue de boxe, que Esposito disse que passaria o maioria do dia lá. 4 piscinas, incluindo a do Solarium, que era somente para adultos, 6 jacuzzis, duas delas com vista para o oceano,discotecas, cademia de ginástica, com aulas de Ioga e Tai Chi,que claro Kate, Lanie, Alexis e Jenny com certeza passariam lá, Martha disse que não era o tipo de atividade dela.

Haviam também, Cinema 3D, parque áquatico infantil H2O Zone, que mesmo assim Castle disse que iria. Haviam shows gratuitos de patinação no gelo, 2 Cassinos, 22 bares, boates e lounges, shows, biblioteca e salão para jogos de baralho, cof cof, poquêr dos meninos, cof cof.

Chegando na recepção, eles foram ver as atividades disponíveis. Jenny e Ryan disseram que levaria Gabi nos desfiles, noseventos de confraternização e no jantar com os personagens( Shrek®, Madagascar® e Kung Fu Panda®).

Alexis viu que tinha uma programação fora do navio quando eles fizessem parada na Jamaica, todo mundo gostou da idéia e concordou em ir e pagar tudo o que puder. O pacote era nadar, brincar com os golfinhos, andar de boia no rio, andar a cavalo, e muito mais. Eles também aceitaram ir no passeio de Iate para nadar com as raias. Kate ficou um pouco com medo no começo, mas depois Castle a acalmou, e brincou depois dizendo que se ela ficasse com medo ela poderia ficar no _colinho_ dele, consequêntemente saiu com um soco no estômago.

Já estava ficando tarde, e todos foram para os seus respectivos quartos se arrumarem para um jantar.


	4. 2º dia

**UAAAUU POSTEI 2 CAPITULOS DA MESMA HISTORIA EM 1 DIA, TAO COM SORTE HEIN!**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Castle :(**

* * *

Depois do jantar de luxo, todos foram para os seus quartos descansar, pois seria um grande dia amanhã, porém Beckett e Castle preferiram andar pelo navio, para relaxar e aproveitar a companhia um do outro; Castle estava com o braço sobre o ombro de Kate, e Kate estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Castle e um braço em volta da cintura dele.

Depois de um bom tempo andando, eles pararam, e ficaram olhando para o mar, aquilo era uma das coisas mais lindas que alguém ja se viu, a lua estava cheia e paressia que estava colada no navio, pois ela estava enorme e branca. As ondas do mar brilhavam e você podia perceber alguns peixinhos mesmo a noite. Estava mesmo lindo.

"Eu não acredito que nós vamos passar o ano novo aqui Rick. Obrigada." Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

Agora Castle estava com os braços em volta da cintura dela, e ela fazendo o mesmo, e com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, Castle estava com o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

"Obrigada pelo o quê? " Ele perguntou confuso

"Por me fazer feliz, por sempre estar aqui, por fazer todo mundo, nossa família, nossos amigos felizes, você é um homem que nenhum mulher merece, você é perfeito. Eu te amo."

Ela o beijou. Mas antes de começarem a aprofundar o beijo, Castle se afastou, fazendo com que Kate soltasse um grunhido.

"Com fome detetive?" Ele riu.

"Fala logo Castle." E ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Ok entressadinha, como eu ia dizer, eu sei que eu sou lindo, perfeito, charmoso, gostoso, sexy..." Ele deu um soco no ombro dele. "Okkkkkk... ai isso doeu, deixa eu terminar. Bem, eu sei que eu sou isso tudo, mas uma mulher me merece sim, pois ela é muito mais do que eu sou, ela é linda, corajosa, confiante, apaixonante, frustante em algumas horas, sexy o tempo tudo" Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas "E acima de tudo ela é extraordinária, e essa mulher é você Kate, e eu acho que você falou errado, eu acho que nenhum homem merece você, nem mesmo eu, e eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias, por ter você só para mim, por acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, por ser seu namorado, por te amar, por você ser você, e eu te amo mais Kate." Ela estava de lágrimas nos olhos, nem sabia o que responder, ele também estava chorando, e rindo. Então ela o beijou, o beijo com toda a paixão que o corpo dela permitia, ela pediu acesso com a língua dele e ele concediu, e assim começou o duelo entre as línguas deles, eles se beijavam com tanto carinho e compaixão. E só se separam quando a necessidade de ar foi precisa.

"Vamos para o quarto Rick."

"Com todo prazer detetive." Ela pegou a mão dele e foram para o quarto.

2º dia

O dia amanheceu lindo, e sol estava com uma vontade enorme de atravessar a cortina do quarto do casal.

De olhos fechados Kate sentiu vários beijinhos pelo seu corpo, quando foi descendo Kate vez mais, ela ja abriu os olhos e se virou para ele.

"Huuum Bom dia" Ela disse sorrindo para ele. Ele voltou ao nível do olhos dela e a deu um selinho.

"Poxa... nem deixou eu terminar minha brincadeira." Ela deu uma risadinha, ele adorava ve-la rir, para ele era uma das coisas mais mágicas do mundo. "Bom dia meu amor, pronta para mais um dia?" Ele perguntou ja saindo da cama. E indo em direção do armário.

"Não... quero ficar aqui, volta pra cama vai?" Ela perguntou fazendo aquela carinha de cachorrinho pidão.

"Nã-não, ja ligaram para gente está todo mundo no restaurante, estão esperando a gente para ir para a piscina depois, vamos tomar café Kate."

Ela ainda estava com aquela carinha para ele. Só que ele era Richard Castle e não iria desistir. Pegou a bermuda de piscina dele, uma regata, chinelos abriu a porta do banheiro e pôs em cima da pia, voltou para o quarto e ela estava olhando tudo o que ele estava fazendo, ele voltou para o armário, pegou o biquíni dela que ele mais gostava, um short, chinelos, e um blusa regata também, colocou na pia do banheiro junto com as roupas dele.

"O que você está fazendo perguntou ela do quarto?"

"Você ja vai ver!" Ele respondeu, indo em direção dela na cama, ele deu a volta e abaixou a cabeça capturando os lábios dela, quando ela tava mais distraida com os lábios dele, ele pegou ela em estilo de noiva, a fazendo soltar um gritinho de susto, e se agarrar no pescoço dele.

"O que você está fazendo Castle?"

"Vamos nos arrumar para encontrar o resto do grupo, você vai tomar banho ou não?"

"Vou."

"Então tá otimo" Eles entraram, ele colocou ela sentada na pia do banheiro, entrou junto e trancou a porta.

"Vai tomar banho então, enquanto eu vou me arrumar." Ele disse olhando para ela.

Ela desceu da pia e começou a tirar a roupa, só de calcinha ela olha para ele pelo espelho, faz careta e o pergunta:

"Não era para eu estar mandando, e você obedecendo?" Ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para o seios dela, e o provocou, virando de costas, tirando a calcinha e entrando no box; não adiantou nada pois o box era de vidro, então ele podia ver de qualquer maneira.

"Sim, mas hoje está sendo ao contrario então se arruma, sexy-woman!" Ela riu do jeito dele de chamar ela e começou seu banho enquanto ele trocava de roupa.

"Oi pessoal" Kate disse entrando no restaurante ao lado de Castle.

"Nossa, vocês demoraram hein?! Estavam fazendo o que hein hein?" Lanie perguntou ja puxando Kate para sentar ao seu lado.

"Ewww, Lanie, eu estou aqui." Alexis gemeu de nojo.

"Desculpe Little Castle mas eu preciso saber." Então Lanie voltou a olhar para Kate. Castle está só rindo da situação, ele foi e se sentou na cadeira em frente a de sua namorada.

"Ewww, eu ja volto então, vou pegar mais comida pra não escutar isso."

"Eu vou junto! Castle quer que eu pegue pra você?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero?"

"Sei, paquecas, suco de laranja, morangos, chantilly, mel, e salada de frutas certo?"

"Awwnn é por isso que eu te amo." Kate riu da palhaçada de seu namorado e foi pegar comida junto com Alexis deixando Lanie frustada na mesa.

"Depois você vai me contar tudo menina!"

"Então, dormiu bem Alexis?" Kate perguntou colocando as panquecas no prato e derramando o mel.

"Sim, na verdade, aquela cama é super confortável."

"Olha, se você quiser se mudar para o nosso quarto, pode mudar, eu não quero roubar seu pai de você."

"Não, que isso Kate, para mim está ótimo o meu quarto com meus avós"

_"Ela acabou de dizer que meu pai é avê dela? Uaau, parece que nós somos mais juntas do que pensava." _Kate pensou

"E também eu não gostaria de ouvir você sabe... huuuum... é aquilo...você sabe o que eu to querendo dizer."

"Sim sim, eu ja entendi." Kate corou.

"Mas Kate?"

"Sim?"

"Eu tava pensando, se você quiser é claro, nós poderiamos um dia passar o dia só nós duas aqui no navio, sabe, SPA, e essas coisas sabe, um dia de mãe e filha...?" Quando Alexis percebeu o que ela acabou de dizer ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão. "Ai meu Deus Kate, eu não queria dizer isso desculpa, eu sei que você não está preparada, ai que vergonha..."

Mas antes que Alexis pudesse explodir Kate a interrompeu.

"Calma Lex, está tudo bem, eu fiquei até feliz com você me chamando assim, na verdade me deixa super feliz sabendo que você me considera parte da família, então não precisa se preoculpar, se você quiser me chamar assim, pode chamar, eu não me importo, eu gosto." Kate sorriu para Alexis que estava com as bochechas coradas.

"Então você aceita?"

"Mas é claro que sim!" Alexis sorriu e as duas voltaram para a mesa.

"Pronto Rick sua comida!" Ela colocou na frente dele e o deu um beijo na bochecha, e quando ela ia sair, ele a pegou pela cintura capturando os lábios dela.

"Rick" _beijo _eu _beijo _preciso _beijo_ pegar _beijo_ minha _beijo _comida" E assim ela se afastou ouvindo um coro do _AWNNN_ das mulheres e um _EEEWWW_ dos homens e Alexis, e um _HAHAHAH BEIJO BEIJO _da Gabi que estava batendo palmas.

"Vai lá então, e obrigada linda." Ele bateu na bunda dela quando ela ia em direção a comida novamente.

"Então piscina hoje memso?" Jenny perguntou quando todos estavam saindo do restaurante.

"PLISCINA!" Gabi berrou no colo de Kate. Essa menina definitivamente era apaixonada por Kate, por ela, ela ficava o dia inteira com Kate.

"Acho que sim." Alexis respondeu.

"Sim piscina, vamos logo que eu to com calor" Lanie como sempre a mais atrevida foi liderando o caminho para o deck, em direção a piscina principal. E todos foram atrás, até Javier e Rick que estavam cheios de rosquinha e açúcar na boca. E as mulheres só rindo da comilança deles.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


	5. 2º dia- parte II

**MOOOOORES DESCULPEM A DEMORA, PROMETO ATUALIZAR MAIS RÁPIDO ESSA FIC AGORA 3 BJUX E APROVEITEM**

**DISCLAIMER: CASTLE NÃO É MEU :(**

* * *

Todos já acomodados dentro d'água e os homens já bem chapados de tanta bebida que compraram do bar, começaram a discutir com os outros o que iriam fazer hoje.

"Gente, gente, gente, eu tenho uma ideia, por que a gente hoje a tarde fica aqui mesmo, ou vai para uma outra piscina, e a noite jantamos e depois vamos ver aquele show que a Gabi quer ver. Como é o nome mesmo?" Alexis perguntou a Jenny mas se lembrou depois. "Ah Procurando Nemo, deixa Jenny já lembrei." Jenny deu de ombros e foi voltar a brincar com Gabi que estava dentro d'água.

"Ta. Mas eu quero ir naquele simulador de surf hoje." Beckett disse.

"Eu vou junto!" Castle berrou e saiu correndo para abraçar Beckett. "Você é a melhor namorada do mundo." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar, e depois beijou-a.

"Ewwww arranjem um quarto vocês dois, tem menores de idade aqui!" Alexis exclamou fazendo Kate corar mais ainda.

"Ok, nós já voltamos gente, tchau. Vem Kate" Castle disse puxando o braço dela.

"Castle." Beckett o olhou com aquele olhar mortal que o fez sentar de novo onde estava e ficar quieto. "Desculpe." Ele murmurou.

"Ahh querem saber, todo mundo faz o que quiser hoje. Não vamos prender ninguém." Alexis disse calmamente.

"Pode ser também." Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Que fizeram todos pararem olharem um para o outro e procurar o verde e começou a berraria "verde mandrake!" "Não, eu disse mandrake primeiro! Você que tem que ficar quieto!" Não eu que disse primeiro, você não encontrmou no verde!" "Não fui eu disse!" "Fui eu!"

[...]

Já era 16h, todos já tinha almoço no deck da piscina mesmo. Martha e Jim foram para o quarto trocar de roupa para depois ir ao cassino. Alexis fez amizade com um menino lindo, Italiano, mas que morava nos Estados Unidos, que era chamado Coby. E é claro, Castle ficou cheio de ciúmes, e virou o paizão super protetor, até que Alexis conseguiu sair para passear com ele graças a Kate que tinha chamado a atenção de Castle. Jenny, Ryan e Gabi foram a piscina de criança para depois ir ao parquinho. Lanie e Esposito foram para se sabe onde. Deixando Castle e Beckett sozinhos na piscina.

Kate estava na piscina de hidromassagem, que é ao lado da piscina onde Castle estava brincando com as crianças menores. Sim ela definitivamente estava namorando uma criança de 9 anos num corpo de adulto. Ela riu para sí mesma e quando percebeu Castle, não estava mais lá naquela piscina mas sim se aconchegando na banheiro de hidromassagem ao lado dela.

"Tá com soninho bebê, ta?" Kate disse brincando passando a mão nos cabelo dele, enquanto Castle estava com os braços em volta de cintura dela, a cabeça deitada no peito dela, e as pernas em cima dela.

"Ha ha ha muito engraçado Kate, eu estava com saudades, a gente não se falou muito hoje." Ele disse lavantando a cabeça do peito dela e a olhando nos olhos.

"Também estava com saudades."Ela disse o dando um selinho.

"Posso te falar uma coisa?" Castle perguntou.

"Hum?"

"Você está muitoooo quente nesse biquiní, onde é que você comprou ele? Vou comprar outros iguais!" Ele disse beijando o pescoço e o rosto dela e passando a mão pelo corpo dela, até começar a esmagar os seios com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita estava querendo desatar o nó do sutiã do biquiní.

"Castle! Aqui não, estamos num lugar público com crianças ao redor e seguranças!" Ela disse tirando a mão direita dele de onde ela estava, mas é claro deixando a esquerda onde estava.

Kate percebendo que se isso não parasse logo, levaria a outro nível que tinha a ver com eles dois, uma cama e um quarto.

"Rick?"

"Huum?" Ele perguntou de volta enquanto brincava com o mamilo dela. Graças a Deus que os seios dela estavam de baixo d'água e ninguém podia ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Vamos no simulador de surf agora?"

"Não, valeu, eu estou bem aqui."

"Não. Nós vamos sim, e vamos agora." Ela disse tirando a mão dele de onde estava, ajeitando o biquiní, e se levantando puxando ele junto com ela.

"Mais Kateeee..." Ele reclamou com ela.

"Mais nada, vamos."

[...]

Depois de 3 horas no simulador, Kate estava chamando Castle pela 10 vez, dizendo que estava na hora deles irem se arrumar e jantar, pois já eram 20h, e eles combinaram de se encontrar com todo mundo na entrada do restaurante as 21h30. Agora ela estava com raiva de si mesma por ter o forçado a vir para o simulador, quando ele se recusou e ir e ficar na piscina.

"Vamos Castle!"

"Só mais 10 minutos amor!" Castle disse de cima da prancha.

"Você disse isso a 1 hora atrás! Vamos logo!"

"Espera só mais um pouquinho!"

"Se você não descer em 30 segundos você vai ficar de castigo por 1 semana, e você sabe que castigo é esse!"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou já que não tinha ouvido, porém na hora que ele perguntou, ele tirou os olhos do que estava fazendo e olhou a ela, bem isso foi uma péssima, mas uma péssima ideia. Pois ele se desequilibrou da prancha e saiu rolando até o fim do simulador, batendo com a cara no chão.

"Ai meu Deus Castle!" Beckett saiu correndo para ajudar ele que estava gemendo de dor no chão enquanto o salva-vidas estava levantando ele.

"Castle está tudo bem?" Beckett perguntou o ajudando a levantar também.

"Ah-ãn" Ele negou.

"Senhora acho melhor você leva-lo a enfermaria. Ele tem um corte na testa, e a boca e o nariz dela estão sangrando também, aqui, eu te ajudo a leva-lo." O salva-vidas disse.

"Obrigada."

[...]

30 minutos depois passado na enfermaria Beckett entra com Castle mancando apoiado em seu ombro. Ela em vez de o colocar na cama, ela o levou para o banheiro e o colocou sentado em cima da privada.

"Viu? Se você fosse mais responsável você não estaria assim todo machucado." Beckett reclamou com ele, mas no fundo ela estava é realmente com pena. Castle estava com um corte de 5cm no canto direito da testa, o nariz graças a Deus não estava quebrado, mas estava um pouco roxo, e a boca dele do lado direito estava todo roxo, os joelhos dele estavam ralados e o tornozelo dele estava machucado e dolorido, mas graças a Deus também, não estava torcido.

"A culpa também não foi minha, foi você que ficou falando comigo enquanto eu estava em cima da prancha."

"Talvez se você tivesse saído da primeira vez que eu te chamei, você não estaria assim. Mas vamos deixar isso para lá, pelo menos você não quebrou nada né?" Ela riu para ele e deu um beijo no canto esquerdo da boca dele.

"Sim, pois é né. Vamos nos arrumar, temos 1 hora para nos encontrar com o pessoal." Castle disse já se levantando com a ajuda de Beckett e indo tomar banho junto com ela para "economizar" tempo.

[...]

"Paaaai, o que aconteceu?" Alexis perguntou quando viu se pai entrando toda machucado ao lado de Beckett que o estava ajudando a andar.

"Eu caí." Ele disse não querendo entrar em detalhes de seu tombo constrangedor. Mas Alexis não ia sair fácil assim, ela queria um explicação então olhou para Beckett que estava tentando não rir da cara de Castle de envergonhado.

"Seu pai caiu do simulador de surf e meteu com a cara no chão depois de sair rolando lá de cima do brinquedo." Beckett disse quando percebeu que Alexis estava olhando para ela e pedindo uma explicação. E quando ela disse isso Castle olhou para ela morrendo de vergonha e para o azar dele todos ouviram e principalmente Esposito e Ryan começaram a rir.

"Bro.. *risos* serio quem *risos* caiu de um *risos* simulador de surf? *risos*" Espo perguntou quase engasgando com o próprio riso. Ryan por outro lado não conseguia nem falar, ele já estava chorando de tanto rir.

"Ohh Richard, eu te disse que ia ser perigoso, isso é só para adolescentes, você já não tem mais idade para ir num brinquedo desses, e nem boa forma, eu sabia que algo de ruim ia acontecer." Martha disse colocando a mão no rosto de seu filho e dando um beijinho do nariz dele.

"Mãeeee." Ele gemeu.

"Ok pessoal, eu estou morrendo de fome, vamos, entra, vamos comer." Beckett disse liderando o caminho, que quando passou por Lanie, Lanie deu uma piscadinha para ela, que na hora ela não entendeu, mas mais tarde ela iria descobrir.

E assim todos foram jantar para depois irem assistir Procurando Nemo.

* * *

**Então gostaram? Para vocês que estão achando que a fic vai ser toda fluffy, não vai ser, podem ver que eu mudei a fic para +16 por alguns motivos( ñ vai ter cena de sexo, não se preoculpem para os que não gostam) e add aventura e ação para essa fic, pois ela era só comédia, romance e familia.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Novas regras e 3º dia

**AMOORES DESCULPA MESMO A DEMORA, MAS AQUI ESTÁ UM NOVO CAPÍTULO. PARA ESCLARECER, EU DEMORO ASSIM PORQUE ESTOU EM SEMANA DE PROVAS E TESTES NA ESCOLA, MAS MIL DESCULPAS. OBRIGADA E BOA LEITURA.**

**DISCLAIMER: CASTLE NÃO É MEU :(**

* * *

Nemo foi maravilhoso, alias todos perceberam que Castle gostou mais do showzinho do que Gabi, que dormiu no meio da apresentação. Castle foi até nos bastidores depois o show para tirar foto com os personagens, até que Beckett teve que puxa ele pela camisa para fora do camarim.

E agora, Castle deitado na cama enquanto Beckett estava cuidando do curativo do joelho e do queixo dele machucado.

"Castle, nova regra. Você a partir de hoje e até o resto da nossa viagem, você vai me ouvir, fazer tudo o que eu disser, se eu disser não, você não vai fazer. Você vai andar sempre ao meu lado, se você fizer alguma besteira você vai ficar 2 horas nesse quarto trancado sem televisão, sem computador, sem escrever nada. Você está me ouvindo?"

"Mas..."

"Mas nada Castle! Eu não quero que você se machuque mais do que você já se machucou, eu não quero acabar com essa viagem com você todo engessado que só dará para ver seus olhos." Kate disse sinceramente olhando para ele, sentada na cama, ao lado dele deitado.

"Mas você está me tratando como uma criança! Eu não preciso de castigos, eu sei me virar!" Ele reclamou.

"Castle por favor, eu só quero o melhor para você. E não, eu não estou te tratando como uma criança, eu só quero meu namorado feliz e não machucado se divertindo nessas férias! Por favor Rick."

"Ok, tudo bem..."

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu e se abaixou para dar um selinho nele. Mas na hora em que ela ia se levantar, Castle coloca a mão no pescoço dela a puxando para baixo e a beijou; Kate montou em cima dele e o fez o gemer, na hora estava tudo bem, mas depois ela percebeu que era um gemido de dor.

"Ai meu Deus Castle! Você está bem, eu te machuquei?" Ela perguntou saindo de cima dele.

"Não, está tudo bem, foi nada demais." Ele respondeu a puxando para cima dele de novo.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim." Ele disse tirando a blusa dela.

"Ok." Ela respondeu e voltou a beijá-lo.

[...]

Castle acorda com um barulho estranho, ele estica a mão para o lado para agarrar Kate para mais perto dele, mas a única coisa que ele agarra foi um lençol, até que ele percebe que esse barulho estranho está vindo do banheiro, e é a Beckett. Ele rapidamente abre o olho e sai correndo da cama, ele nem se importa em colocar a cueca, ele sai correndo nu para o banheiro e encontra Kate ajoelhada no chão do banheiro com a cara quase dentro da privada vomitando. Ele chega por trás dela, segura o cabelo dela para trás e começa a esfregar as costas dela.

Depois de uns 10 minutos assim, ela se senta no chão do banheiro com a cabeça no colo de Castle.

"Obrigada Rick." Ela diz sem olhar para ele, que ainda estava esfregando as costas dela.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim. Eu acho que foi a lagosta de ontem. Depois que comi ela não estava me sentindo muito bem."

"Hum ok então. Vai tomar um banho, para que púdessemos tomar café, você precisa se alimentar." Castle disse.

"Você não quer ir tomar banho comigo não?" Ela pergunta olhando para ele com cara de cachorrinho que depois vira rapidamente uma cara maliciosa.

"Always." Ele responde.

[...]

"Bom dia pessoal." Castle disse chegando na mesa onde todos estavam.

"Bom dia." Todos responderam.

"Bom diaaa tio Cascas!" Gabi disse sorrindo para ele.

"Bom dia princesinha." Castle disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Gabi que a fez rir.

"Rick eu vou pegar meu prato, quer que eu pegue o seu também?"

"Não precisa amor, daqui a pouco eu vou lá pegar o meu." Castle disse e se sentou ao lado dos rapazes.

"Eu vou junto com você girlfriend!" Lanie disse indo atrás de Beckett.

Lanie e Beckett pegam o prato e vão passear ao redor da mesa de comida.

"Entãoo... você parece que você entendeu a minha piscadinha hein?" Lanie diz mexendo as sombrancelhas maliciosamente.

"Ohh você não tem ideia Lanie, cuidei dele direitinho..." Beckett sorri de volta.

"Parece que cuidou mesmo, é só olhar para ele e ver nos olhos dele." Kate nem responde só olha para Lanie e sorri.

"Isso é amor minha querida..." Lanie diz tocando o ombro da Kate.

"Eu sei." Beckett responde olhando para Castle. Elas voltam a andar mas Lanie olha pra Beckett e percebe ela pálida e com cara de cansada.

"Girlfriend você está bem? Você está pálida." Lanie pergunta preocupada.

"Sim Lanie eu estou bem, vomitei hoje de manhã, aquela lagosta de ontem a noite não me fez muito bem."

"Huum."

Beckett olha para Lanie estranhamente mas continua a pegar a comida.

"Uaau você está com fome hein!" Lanie comenta para Kate que já estava voltando para a mesa. Na bandeja dela tinha um prato com 1 pão francês, manteiga, presunto e mortadela, tinha outro prato com algumas panquecas e mel, e queijo coalho separado ao lado, dois copos de suco de laranja, 1 copo grande de iogurte, uma tigela com mamão, pera e uva.

"Sim, por que? Algum problema?"

"Não, nenhum." Lanie responde e depois olha para o prato dela que tinha somente um mamão e um suco de laranja. _Estranho... _Lanie pensa.

[...]

"Então o que vamos fazer hoje?" Espo pergunta quando todos saem do restaurante.

"Huum, eu não sei vocês, mas eu acho que tenho uma ideia. Kate posso falar com você rapidinho em particular?" Alexis pergunta.

"Hum, sim claro." Beckett responde sem entender. E segue Alexis que estava um pouco afastada do grupo já.

"Fala querida." Beckett diz.

"Hum, eu tava pensando, que... ahn.." Alexis esfrega o braço nervosamente.

_"Uaau quem diria Alexis está com vergonha." _Kate pensa.

"Lex, pode falar, não se preocupe, eu não mordo." Beckett sorri para ela.

"Ok, huum, eu tava pensando, que se hoje, huum nós poderiamos ter aquele dia de mãe e filha sabe que eu tinha dito, só... só nós duas? Sem mais ninguém. Bem eu sei que você não é minha mãe e..."

"Ei ei ei, pode parando. Nós já tivemos essa conversa se lembra?"

"Sim." Alexis disse olhando para baixo.

"E o que eu te disse?"

"Que você adoraria ter um dia de mãe e filha, e que não se importa nem um pouco deu te chamando de mãe, que você fica até honrada deu te chamando assim?" Alexis pergunta levantando a cabeça e olhando para Kate que estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Exato. Então acho que já respondi a sua pergunta sobre hoje né?" Kate pergunta e Alexis sorri e depois balança a cabeça dizendo sim.

"Então vamos..." Beckett enrola o braço dela com o de Alexis mas depois para e se lembra que tem que avisar aos outros. "Pera, vamos primeiro avisar ao pessoal." Ela diz fazendo Alexis rir.

"Hum gente?" Beckett pergunta e todos se viram para ela. "Eu e Alexis vamos ter um dia só para nós duas, um dia de mãe e filha, então façam o que vocês quiserem, mas NÃO nos interrompa hoje o dia inteiro. Nos vemos no jantar." Beckett diz e depois se vira para dar um beijo em Castle e sussurra para ele "Eu te amo."

"Eu também de amo." Ele responde sorrindo, observando sua filha e sua namorada saindo juntos de braço agarrado pelo navio, a alegria que ele está sentindo agora ninguém consegue explicar, ele está tão orgulhoso delas duas, eles finalmente são uma família, uma família perfeita. Ele se vira, limpa a lágrima dos olhos, e volta para o grupo para resolver o que vão fazer no dia de hoje.

* * *

**reviews porfavor? bjux e até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
